I moved on
by lipstickchick
Summary: what if Ana was able to quickly move on from Christian after they break up


**Hi everyone this is my first fanfic I'm a huge FSOG fan I thought the character's love was very sweet and strong. But I have had this idea on what things would be like for Ana if she ends things with Christian and is able to quickly move on. This is all I intend to keep it let me know what you guys think about it. Mistakes are on me I am more of a reader then a writer and I only own the storyline not the characters **

As Ana got ready for her first day at work she couldn't help but feel so good that everything had got so much easier and she could finally be herself again after so much stress and heartbreak she had been through over the past few weeks. She just wondered how she had managed to get over it and move on so quick after just a few days of it all ending it was for the best that she called it off after all she was still so young and independent but being with him she just didn't know which way was up.

**A few days ago in Georgia **

So while she was in Georgia thoughts about breaking up with him was in her mind it was going to be painful ending things after all they did together and how much fun they had it wasn't like he didn't make her happy.

She just felt like there was no point in being together if he didn't want her the same way she wanted him, her loving him meant nothing if he didn't love her back. Even if he did he had a weird way of showing it she doubted he was even capable of love because he barely even loved himself all the self-loathing she had seen from him.

So it pained her to even think about what she was going to tell him when she got back to Seattle not a lot of talking ever happened between the two in person she thought about telling him that she loves him but her fear of frightening him got in the way, how would he react, would he feel the same.

And so she prepared herself for the worst in case it happened for the next time she saw him again.

Once part of it was done she decided to excuse herself from her mother for a bit to go sit in a bar and have a quite drink as she was doing that she just couldn't believe who she had just seen there it wasn't Christian it was one of her best friend Levi who she hadn't seen in a while the two had been best friends since the age of 13.

Ana felt like she could trust him with anything because they were so close and it was because of Levi that Ana had made all these amazing new friends shortly after she had met them they might have all been boys but Ana didn't care she just loved being around them they were all such good friends but it was Levi she was the closes too.

Although she had seen them in a while because she was so busy trying to sort out her relationship with Christian, Ana felt like she own it to them big time. And so she and Levi talk and laughed about old times he knew about Ana's boyfriend because she had once mentioned it during a phone conversation. So when he ask about how Christian was doing Ana decided to open up about how she was feeling .

"I think I'm going to break up with him" said Ana her voice quite

"Really I thought you really liked him, you have never been crazy about anyone like you are about Christian"

"He took me gliding yesterday we had such fun but thing are still complicated I love him but it means nothing if he doesn't love me back"

"Have you told him he has a right to know?"

"It's not that easy he haven't been talking much and he just doesn't know how to love"

"Follow your heart Ana and tell him if he doesn't understand then you and him were not meant to be"

"I'm so glad to see you again Levi after all this time thank you for listening just like you always do" as she got up and gave him a hug.

They carried on chatting for a bit longer what Ana had no idea about was that Christian had seen everything seeing her laughing and the hug she gave Levi,

His heart melted at the thought of Ana being like that around another male because he wanted to do that. He wanted to interrupt them take Ana away but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. So he decided to leave go back home to Seattle and confront her then it would give him enough time to figure out what to say to her find out why she was with him. So he called her to let her know he had to return to Seattle.

Ana thought long and hard about everything she was going to say when she saw Christian again whether the best happened or the worst she was ready to face it to say what she was had to say.

When Ana finally arrived at Christian's apartment his eyes were full of admiration, looking at her like it was the first time ever. Now was the time to ask her why she was with Levi in the first place and if she had a thing for him.

"Are you seeing someone Ana, is someone else you would rather be with" his voice serious

Ana gasped "how could you even think that **I LOVE YOU" **she couldn't believe she finally let that out

Christian stood there stunned that she would even say that

"How could you love me when I'm a selfish man and I saw you all happy with another guy at a bar in Georgia?"

"Because you make me happy and that other guy was one of my best friends called Levi" now was the time to finally get everything off her chest

"Not all the time like right now and I'm your boyfriend"

"Well I'm leaving now and I have been thinking that you and I really don't need each other"

"You're breaking up with" his voice cracking this was not what he wanted

"I guess I am. I want someone that I can be close to and won't get of me being around other guys especially my friends and it clearly isn't you. I can't be talk to you because your so intimidating. What's the point in us being together if you don't want me the same way I want you. You no even capable of love in any"

Christian frowned so much as he felt his heart break

"I just don't want you anymore, you and I were never going to work out anyway we're just to different I'm sure you will find someone right for you one day I'm just sorry it wasn't me "

Ana felt like tears were pricking her eyes she had to get out of there

"Please let me go now Christian. I might have wanted you then but I didn't need you and I don't need you now either"

"Fine if this is what you want then you're free to be"

"By the way I getting rid of everything that reminds me of you"

"Ana I brought them for you please take them there yours"

"I don't want them anymore" as she took them all out and place them on a nearby table.

Now all that was left the car he brought her, she would soon sell that and use the money to buy a new and different one.

Taking one last look at Christian, Ana had never seen him like this so broken and vulnerable she felt bad for making him feel like that but she knew it was for the best that they split up.

Slowly she existed the building and made her way home. It took some time to cry everything out. She knew it would not be easy.

Christian will always have a place in her heart as her first love and a part of her might always love him but from now on she knew that he was neither capable of getting or giving love and they just couldn't be together because of their differences.

But she had to pull herself together; she had to be strong there was so much to live for now that she was single and free as well as still young and independent as everyone knew her to be.

**Present day **

After work Ana felt she had a lot of catching up to do with all her guy friends she had planned to invite round being alone at home while Kate was on holiday. They all planned on ordering pizza watching a movie having a few drinks as well as reminiscing about old time it was so much fun.

Ana felt like until she found the right man she would be perfectly happy being on her own After all she was independent that's what all her friends like about her. And she already had all these friends who were guys that made her smile for that she was so grateful.


End file.
